Adventure in the Past
by Archernar
Summary: A story about a girl who discovers a lot of things about her past and tries to manage in her new life. NOTE:This is not a romance story between the main character and S.Holmes!And she's not related to him. Adventure, a bit romance... Please RR!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello guys! Welcome to read my new story. Finally I managed to finish the first chap. - this is hard, you know…**

**Shortly: this is a story about a girl, who discovers a lot of things about her past. (NOTE: This is not a romantic story between the main character and Holmes. As you know, that would be impossible and really disrespectful towards such a great character as Holmes.) I don't plan to do a romantic story at all, mostly adventures and so on, but I can't promise anything for sure. Who knows what kind of things may happen… ;)**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Happy Birthday!

A special day huh? That's what I thought while caressing my new, awesomely- cute acquaintance, which I had named to be Kisa. "Awww…you really are cute!" I said aloud, staring admiringly at the cat's soft, lightly grey-shaded fur, shockingly green eyes and strong, yet beautiful body.

"You know what, Kisa, I bet we're going to be really good friends" I said to her and smiled, for how long I've wished for a cat? For a long, long time I guess, I even can't remember it…

Anyway, this day was destinated to be the queerest day of my life as soon as I took the cat in my hands. Yeah, you got it… SHE did this to me. Sent me back to my great- great- great- greater- of- the- greatest grandparent that I've ever met.

But first, let me introduce myself.

I'm an average, 18-year-old female citizen of Helsinki. You do know where's Helsinki, right? No? Omg…let me give you a clue: does the word "Finland" ring a bell? You know, the country where Santa lives. (You know who's Santa Claus, right? OO) and no, there's no polar bears walking on the streets, nor penguins, and we definitely don't look like Eskimos. I'm just saying this because I've heard a lot of Americans asking this kind of questions in the tourist-agency, where I work part-timely.

I'm actually British. My dad is a pure- blood Britt, but my mother is from Finland. They met each other when my mom was studying there in the same University as dad. Besides my parents (John and Annika) and me, there are also my little sisters Elina and Krista. I've lived 50 of my life in London, but since my dad got a job at the Finish Embassy we moved here.

Oh, by the way, I live all by myself. No parents, no little sisters running all around the house making noises…A complete freedom… also, no regular meals, no pocket- money, practically no spare time either (It's a real wonder how much time cooking, washing and cleaning takes). 56,5m2 of my own space! Just what a space! Honestly… and for just for a 500€ ( 480£) rent per month…

That's what I call a robbery.

How do I look? I guess pretty well, thank you. Brunettes are in fashion again, so I don't have to dye my hair. (Not that I would anyway…I'm not really into all that fashion thing…I find it really annoying) Average height (170cm 5,6 ft.), stylish look, (not always à la mode, but you don't have wear top- fashion stuff to look good, right?) slightly tanned skin, brown eyes, etc. etc. Did I mention that Kisa was my birthday present? As my birthday is actually in winter (well, November is quite winter for _me_) and I'm all in studies and work, so, I don't have time to celebrate it. That's why, my parents decided to make a late- birthday party while I stayed with them during my summer vacations.

"Ah, It's so gooo- (yawn) oood to wake up late!" I rose, and putting aside my lovely kitty I dressed and went down to the kitchen accompanied by Kisa, who, as well as me too, was following the sweet scent of fresh baked pancakes.

"Wow mom! I haven't had your pancakes for YEARS!" I said and took a piece. Kisa sniffed the air for a while, but contented herself with a slice of a thin sardine, which my mother resolutely gave her.

" Well, since it's your so called _birthday, _I thought you would like some." My mother said and hugged me.

" Is dad working today?" I asked while she was serving pancakes to my younger sisters. Elina was only five and Krista had her 14th birthday few months ago, yet, still they seemed very distant to me, and as childish as they were before I left home.

Oh, and I haven't told my name yet. It's Holly. Yeah, since I was the first kid and we lived in England, my dad wanted me to have an English name, yet apparently they didn't have any trouble to give a Finnish name to the rest of my sisters… Well, it's true that Elina was born here, but… still…Everyone thinks that I'm an exchange student from England, and this people's pronunciation of names is really awful, so, it kind of starts to annoy me.

After breakfast, I said that I would take Kisa out, so that my mother and sisters could arrange all what it was needed to be arranged for the party. It was going to be a "surprise" party, so they refused my help, sent me out and ordered to stay away from the house till five pm.

Well, my life seems to be pretty simple. I am simple. And, I don't complain or anything, I like it living like this. But, sometimes when I feel really lonely, I keep thinking that what I'm living is no life. That there's something out there that I must experience, that only I can experience it… I thought that, maybe getting good grades and working hard I could fill that strange hole- like space in my heart, but I couldn't. So I waited. I'm not sure what exactly did I wait for. Maybe an opportunity, a chance, a hint from someone about something… I don't know. But what I know now is that something had listened to me, and made my wish come true through Kisa.

It was a remarkably warm, sunny day. Not hot, but nicely warm, with a cool breeze now and then. It's really queer that one feels rather sleepy at those kind of days, and so it was then. I walked down the road to the park and sat down in a bench holding Kisa in my arms, talking to her and wondering what kind of surprise party my parents have planned, who had been invited and so on. I remember that my last thought, before I lost my conscious, was that, in spite of a great deal of ducks in the little pond opposite us, Kisa didn't even try to reach them. I thought it was quite a weird behaviour for a cat to not show any interest at such things on which they normally would.

But then again, what did I knew about cats…

-------------------------------------------------

I woke up suddenly, as if someone would have switched me on like a TV. I looked around myself and I wouldn't be honest if I said that I wasn't astonished at all. I was: more than ever before in my whole life. I was sitting in a large, old- fashioned living- room. A _very _old- fashioned living- room. It all seemed like a prepared stage on the theatre where a play was about to begin. Unfortunately, I saw very clearly that it wasn't a stage and there wasn't any play to begin. I jumped from my seat (a large, crimson sofa) and went to the window. The view was --- absurd!

"What on earth is going on?" I asked myself.

The sky was grey, the streets were grey, the houses were grey, even the people were grey. Only the coaches were exceptionally black and brown. "What a spectrum of colours indeed". I kept watching the people outside. They were wearing old- fashioned clothes (surprise, surprise!), very much like the style in 1900's. Wait… 1900? "This is nonsense!" I exclaimed in my mind keeping my eyes on the people on the street.

If someone has seen "The Village" of M. Night Shyamalan, (especially the end of it), I was feeling really quite the same like the girl Ivy would have felt if she hadn't been blind. "I'm in … NO. This is totally ridiculous!" I said aloud staring at the street.

"Is it? And what exactly, if I may ask."

I turned my head and saw a man seating on a big armchair. In spite that he was sitting, I could tell that he was very tall. I watched closely his face: sharp and dark deep eyes, bony cheeks, sharp nose and a high forehead with several furrows. His face was narrow and bony, his mouth merely a line in his face. "Certainly not an Apollo" I thought by myself.

"It is quite uncommon to find an unknown young lady sleeping on your sofa", the man said, "especially when no- one seems to had noticed her arrival at all".

I guessed that he was waiting for some sort of a reaction from me, but since I didn't know myself how I had ended up in that man's room I didn't say anything… and what I could have said to him, anyway?

"You don't seem to be around this place…?" He said looking at me firmly, but at the same time, kindly. "Your clothes…" He said, and I instantly understood.

The fashion of 1900's was much different than that of 2006's. I was wearing a bright- coloured summer dress, made of a slight, flowing material, sleeveless and ended just slightly below my knees.

I felt my cheeks getting warmer. "Ugh… This people gets crazy just seeing ankles under a dress…not to mention knees!" I thought while trying desperately to cover my legs somehow. I hoped that the man wouldn't turn up to be a pervert, though I was quite sure already that he wasn't… He didn't seem to be that sort of men.

"You would stand out of the crowd, even if you would wear something else". The man said to me, with a rather amused tone. "Will the young lady honour me by telling her name?"

" Holly. Holly Eve Watson". I said looking straight at him.

His eyes seemed to narrow a bit, as if he'd found out something interesting. But the expression lasted merely a second and his face returned to the previous stiffness with only a slight mark of curiosity left in his eyes.

"So you are English, after all."

" Yes, sir." I said and frowned. Why on earth had I called him "_Sir"_? This whole thing was obviously causing an effect on me. I was starting to feel a certain claustrophobical feeling. "Where on hell I am!" I asked again and again from myself. "Surely I can't… I can't be in 1900! Surely I can't!"

"Sir, you may find this a rather stupid question, but… what date it is?" I asked trying to sound as normal as possible.

" Sunday 19th of July 1906"

I felt like someone would have thrown a cold bucket of water on me.

"What! I mean—are you sure?" I asked him again.

"Well, I usually am." He said looking right at me.

I didn't know what to do. I was lost. I felt dizzy and my head start to ache. But a question kept stabbing my mind all the time…. "How?"

--------------------------------------------

"Ugh – what a smell!" I said in a loud voice.

"Are you all right? The man, whose name (I realized) I still didn't know, asked me.

"Yes, I guess I am – sir.."

"Sherlock Holmes".

"You must be kidding!" I said and stood up.

"No. I assure you, that I'm not joking." The man said. He was holding a tiny bottle in his hands. Smelling- salts, I guessed. So typical.

"May I sit here?" I asked pointing at the sofa. Sherlock Holmes… indeed. This was truly enough. "Please excuse me, but I can't believe that I'm actually seeing you alive right now… I always thought it to be just a story." I sat on the sofa and watched him. "Well, you really look like him, so maybe…"

" Well, you don't look ordinary either".

"Oh… yeah… I'm sorry. If I would have known, I would have chosen my outfit more wisely…"

"Surely." Holmes said and sat in the armchair opposite the sofa. "Do you want tea?"

"If it's no bother to you."

After few minutes Holmes brought a silver tray filled with two cups of dark tea and a little plate with biscuits. Seeing all that food I realized how hungry I was. "I've already told Mrs. Hubbard to prepare dinner". He said seeing my eager eyes upon the food.

"Thank You". I said with a little blush and great relief. " I guess you want to know more about me?"

"You aren't obliged to do so if you don't want."

"I haven't anyone else here, and I need--- a friend". I said and he nodded. "You know my name already. I'm coming from the year 2006".

It took two hours to explain and answer all what it was needed to him to know. His curiosity about the matter grew more and more all the time and if it hadn't been for the dinner, he would have asked much more things.

Particularly, he was interested in my family.

I found it rather odd.

" Why do you think you are here?"

"Why I what? Oh! … Oh… I see. Well, frankly, I don't know. I guess I was just somehow sent here. The last thing what I was doing, as I told you before, was that I was holding Kisa, and suddenly I felt quite sleepy, and then…Wait a minute…" I gazed at my arms.

Where was Kisa? Did she come here too? If so, what would it mean? Could Kisa be the key for all this?

"What are you thinking about?"

"Kisa"

"Do you think the cat did this?" He said and frowned.

"It's just an idea." I said and looked at him. "I am not sure about this, but this is not an ordinary matter, so I think that the possibility that it was Kisa mustn't be excluded. At least, not now."

"Watson is a pretty common name, isn't it?" He asked me suddenly. I looked at him demandingly. "What do you mean by that?"

"I think there's something that I should show you." He said rising from the chair and directed to an old bookcase from which he took an album. It was a photo- album. He flipped though it for a while and then pointed me a photograph. There was besides Holmes, a man and a woman, who apparently were just married when the picture was took. They seemed all very happy, and by the look of the man, he seemed to be very fond of her new wife. But there was something in this woman that bothered me. There certainly was something familiar about her…

"Oh my god!" I said and looked at Holmes. He just smiled at me without saying anything.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: Okay, this was the first chapter. Let's move on... :) Please send reviews:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hi! What's up? I know… I know… the first chap wasn't quite anything. I thought I'd make the first two to be like a little introduction to the story. The story itself begins from the third chapter. Or so I hope.**

**Please enjoy and review!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A New Case

"I didn't know." I said and felt quite stupid to even say so.

"Of course." Holmes said and sat back to the chair.

"The similarity is so overwhelmingly great!" I said looking again at the picture "I wonder what either of them would say if they would happen to see me…"

"But, that's not the main problem now." Holmes said and looked at me. "The problem is what shall we do about you."

I hesitated to answer. It would be so great if I could stay in this house, but I didn't want to seem too intrusive.

Before either of us could say anything, the door opened and a woman entered the room. I recognized suddenly her to be Mrs. Hubbard, for she was carrying the tray with the dinner (And as far as I knew, Holmes didn't have any other servants). She wasn't too old, about fifty- and half. Yet she was wearing a dress in black, so I presumed that she had lost her husband recently. (I discovered afterwards that her husband had died from a sudden disease, and that they didn't have any children.) The black colour of her dress, made her look thinner than what she was, and her straight white hair, older.

" Just as you wanted sir, but I haven't seen Watson come, he must be late. Well, with a wife like that…do not think me wrong; Mary's such a marvellous creature. And they fit together very well…" She turned to Holmes, and as she did so, she saw me too.

I thought that I would be rather dead than to see her sharp, piercing gaze on me. I hastily tried to cover my legs, feeling my face to be as red as the red in a traffic light. She didn't recognize me as Mary, for I had my hair loose and my skin was far more tanned than hers.

"How good that you came Mrs. Hubbard, for I wanted to introduce you my niece Miss Holmes. I've told you about my brother Frederic, who lives in America? Haven't I? Well, Miss Holmes has arrived straight from the Indies, where my brother is doing a research."

Mrs. Hubbard looked at me again, and now, with a softer expression than before. Of course, she hadn't heard about any brother in America, but she supposed that she should have known it, so she let the matter be. And for the young lady's dress, it was explained by the fact of India. "And she looks quite brown too… Maybe the fashion in Indies is different among the young's than here. Besides her father is American…"

I was relieved --- and astonished. To be given such a role!

"Well, Miss Holmes, it is really nice to meet you. If I should have known of your arrival, I would have prepared something more special."

" You shouldn't blame yourself, I was supposed to go back to America, but my dear father decided that I should visit my uncle Sherlock, since I've never seen him before, and my father has told me a lot of things about him, so I agreed to his wish and --- here I am." I said and smiled. Now that I was given the role of a niece from India, I wanted to seem as natural as possible.

"Well, apparently your father forgot to tell you about the fashion here in England. Here's much more colder than India, so if you don't have any but those kind of clothes (Mrs. Hubbard looked quite disapprovingly at my dress, I blushed when I realized what she might have thought about me), then we should get you proper ones as soon as possible. For how long will you stay here, Miss Holmes?"

"Well, actually I don't know. It depends on how long will my fathers research last. He said that he would send a letter to me when I should depart back to America."

"Oh… I see. " Said the old woman "Then we should buy you ones right tomorrow. Before that, I can lend you my night- dress for today if you don't have any with you."

"Thank you, very much Mrs. Hubbard". I said gratefully and she hurried me to sit down and eat. "

After Mrs. Hubbard had left, Holmes and I sat together and ate. As we both were quite hungry, we didn't spoke anything at first. When we had satisfied the most of our hunger, he told me that I should sleep in the room where my great- grandfather had slept before he had married.

I thanked him.

" There's one question I would like to ask you." He said while we were drinking our tea.

"Yes?"

" When I said me name, you knew me. How's that possible?"

I hesitated to answer. I knew his ego was great, and I didn't know whether it would affect him anyhow if he would know how incredibly famous he was in my time.

"Well, I've heard some stories about you. But I always thought them to be mere legends. Like King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table. It was from some books of a guy called Arthur Doyle that I've read about you. Perhaps you know him?" I asked in a casual tone. To my surprise Holmes smiled. And a really queer smile it was.

"Perhaps I do." He said and changed the subject " As Mrs. Hubbard said, we should buy you new clothes tomorrow, and she shall make your hair. I will ask her to lend you one of her dresses, so that you can go out at all." He paused for a second and then continued, "I guess you know some of my habits, don't you?"

"Well, yes. Some of them like those that you like to play the violin and that you… well, you take drugs."

"Yes, they are some." He said and went to his room. Soon he returned from there with a violin on his hands. "I hope you don't mind." He said with a smile.

I smiled back and after assuring him that I didn't mind at all, I went to Mrs. Hubbard, who had just done with the washing of dishes and asked her if her offer to lend me one of her night- dressed was still valid.

"Of course, my dear" She said kindly. "Will you wait for a while, so that I can make your bed? There hasn't slept anyone on it since Mr. Watson moved with her wife." I offered my help and she was quite amused about that. " Never thought that a young girl like you would do such thing, but then again, you _are _American."

---------------------------------------------------------

I woke up early, as I practically always do, except when I'm staying with my parents. My room was sunny and bright this morning, which made me quite happy. Something still bothered me until I remembered where I was.

A deep sight came out of me, and I couldn't help myself feel a bit lonely. In order to forget my uneasiness, I rose up, made my bed and went to the living- room. Holmes was there already, reading a large newspaper. "Anything interesting?" I asked him.

"Not so far" he said and looked at me "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, very well, thank you. The room is really pretty, and the bed is very comfortable." ¨

Meanwhile Mrs. Hubbard came in with the breakfast. We ate it in silence: I was thinking about my future, Mrs. Hubbard returned to the kitchen and Holmes grew deeper into his paper.

I was kind of curious to see what kind of life the people of those days had; what they did and what were their principals in life, but I didn't want to bother Holmes, for I knew very well that people didn't like to be disturbed while reading.

Holmes seemed as he had quite forgotten me, and while Mrs. Hubbard aided me with the dress (which was really awfully uncomfortable and too tight for my taste of liberty) he just read his paper calmly with only few occasional glances towards us. Finally, I was done. "It almost seems, Miss Holmes, as if you wouldn't have ever dressed like this before". Mrs. Hubbard exclaimed and shook her head. What ever she might have thought about the girls in America in that moment, I was sure it wasn't anything very approving, for she looked quite dissatisfied.

In my opinion, I looked rather well. The corset and the dress itself, made me look thinner and firmer.

"You would almost pass as a humble young lady." Holmes said and smiled.

"Almost." I said and grinned. "Where shall we go? Will we walk there?

I was given a short answer for both of my questions and even shorter request to make myself done. My modern high- heels didn't suite at all for the dress, and luckily for Mrs. Hubbard and me, the dress was long enough to cover them even when I walked. Mrs. Hubbard offered to make my hair, but after a few well- wishing but unsuccessful try, I thanked the old lady and begged her to let me try myself instead.

I had had few hairpins with me and used them to collect little hair from the sides, but otherwise let them be at loose after combing them a little. I gain few points from Mrs. Hubbard when she said to me that I looked "very well indeed", even though I seemed a bit "odd, but in a good way". I guess the oddness was added because of the little daisy I had spotted from a bouquet and pinned on the hair, to the side. Yet, before we could go anywhere, the doorbell rang and Mrs. Hubbard ran downstairs to open the door. Few hurrying steps were heard and the door to the living- room opened.

"Holmes! I drove here as soon as I could. Have you seen the news?" A young gentleman (about in his thirties) entered and without noticing me, spoke eagerly to his friend. '

Yes. It was Dr. Watson, the person that I, after knowing the truth about my connections to such a person, wanted eagerly to see him personally.

Soon as he had spoke to Holmes, he noticed me. "Oh, I beg you pardon. I didn't know you had company." He said to Holmes and tuned to me. "I very much beg your pardon miss, I was so eager to see my friend that I didn't notice you." He then bowed to me and looked back to Holmes.

"I knew you would come indeed Watson, but before we go deeper to the matter I want to introduce you my niece, Miss Evelyn Holmes."

Dr. Watson stared first at Holmes and then he looked back to me. "I --- eh, I'm very pleased to know you Miss Holmes, and I'm very much surprised that Holmes – I mean your uncle, has never mentioned you before."

"Oh, do not blame him, for although he knew my existence, he hasn't ever seen me, 'cause I live in America, with my father." I explained him, and not knowing what to do next, stood there and tried to behave as well and as modestly as I could.

"Eve, can you excuse us for a moment?" Holmes said and understanding the hint, I soon left for my room.

Luckily, at least to me, I could hear everything that was said in the living- room, not only because she had a really good hearing, but also because the walls weren't too thick.

"Why didn't you tell me that you had a niece?" Watson asked his friend.

"Well, I didn't feel it to be such an important matter. But you, my dear friend, look quite surprised."

"Well I am! And she's a really beautiful girl too, and quite young. She doesn't seem to be such a girl to cause trouble as some girls do, but one can't always tell it for sure for mere appearance." He said then.

"She has been here only for two days, and she has behaved well enough to me not to think her bad." Holmes answered.

"Well then, I think Mary would be pleased to have some company now and then, while I'm at work." Watson said and changed the subject. "I'm quite sure that you haven't neglected your habit to read the early newspaper, so, I believe that you have heard about the great news."

"Yes, I'm well informed about them. Actually, better than the press or the police." Holmes answered.

"Are you? I guess Lady Hampton herself had showed up here recently?"

"No. It was her sister, a certain Mrs. Bishop to call me. She was very worried about the matter, and wanted me to take the case."

"Did you?"

"Of course. I haven't had anything to do for many weeks, and a little fun would do good to me." Holmes answered, and sound rather amused about the thought of little fun.

"What Mrs. Bishop had to say?"

"She was sure that her husband didn't attempt to murder her sister."

"Was she? Did she tell anything else?"

"That she hasn't got any idea who did it, and why he would do that for just couple of diamonds."

"Couple of diamonds? I heard that there was stolen two diamond necklaces, three rings of ruby, sapphire and emerald. Also few earrings with precious diamonds too. The whole treasure was defined to be of really remarkable value." Watson said anxiously.

"Was something discovered about the death of Lady Hampton?" Holmes asked his friend.

"She died approximately between ten and eleven at night. She was believed poisoned, but nothing was sure before the doctor's confirmation. However, we don't know what it is." Watson answered sounding disappointed.

"Do you mean, that you don't know the poison yet!"

"No, we don't. Not yet."

"Interesting."

There was a long silence until Watson spoke again.

"What are you going to do about the case?"

"Nothing. There's very little to be done at this rate. Yet, maybe I shall visit Miss Bishop quite soon… yes, perhaps I will." I could hear someone stand up, and walk around the room.

"Who exactly is this Mrs. Bishop anyway?" Watson asked.

"Lady Hampton's younger sister, whose husband is arrested as a suspect, and who doesn't have an alibi herself." Holmes answered and continued, "She has been married to her husband for five years now. Captain Bishop was the eldest son of General Fitzwilliam Bishop, and had a large fortune from his father, and a mansion in which he lives there with his wife."

"Interesting, but I bet that anyone knows that already." Watson said but Holmes didn't stop.

"Yes. Yet what is not so commonly known, is that Captain Bishop was to marry Lady Hampton at first, but as she refused him he then married Miss Eleanor Hampton, who is nowadays known as Mrs. Bishop."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: Third chapter coming up as soon as I'll write it down. - The school's starting, so you'll have to wait a bit... Anyway, please review:)**


End file.
